


flashbacks of my life

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Flashbacks, Jeez, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Well - Freeform, drarry angst, escaping, god i cant make taggs, gordon the ferret - Freeform, heres the story, why am i making these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: draco is kidnapped, who did it. what was wrong. what happend. in the end it will be okay, a the ferrets say.





	flashbacks of my life

It is cold. So cold. And dark, like he has a blindfold on. Where is he what happend. He does’nt understand it. He was walking trough diagonally because he needed to do his cristmas shopping. He needed to find a present for his husband Harry. Wait?! Where was Harry?! Does he know Draco was here. Does he know Draco was doomed. No. He was fine. He just had to wait and see what happend. A door opend, one pair of footsteps. Dragon skin boots. Where one has a silver chain on the side which is slowly being dragged on the floor Draco noticed. He was being held upright with a hand. And he felt a needle being stuk in his arm. What was it. He started feeling fussy. And fell asleep.  
flashback:   
It was a long day from work and Draco just came home from work, there had been a lot of suicides, its cristmas after all. A time to be with the ones you love with all your heart. Not a time to be alone and drink your feelings away. Draco had experienced both. After the war he had a lot of cheap cristmases. He would drink until the feeling of lonlyness would ebb away. Today was that kind of cristmas for him, he would drink until he could no longer think straight, more likely think gay. He snorted about his own joke. Thinking gay, he did that a lot lately. Mostly about Potter, with his stupid broomstick and his stupid hair that is most likely so soft. And those ripped quiditch mussles. Oooh. Well as long as he kept it in his pants when Potter is around, he should be fine.   
~*~  
Draco woke up with a stirr. What had just happend. He felt like his head has been stuffed with cotton. Maye they did stuff his mind with cotton, he would’nt put anything past his kidnappers. He was scared. Then out of nowhere his blindfold was ripped of his face and he could see again. It was such bright light, he had to blink a few times for he could make out some figures. It seemed like he was in a forest somewhere. How unlikly. Where was the person to rip of his blindfold then. He heard a purr on his right side and saw a white ferret sitting beside him. His ropes where gong and he was free. So he rang. With the ferret hot on his heels.   
They walked for hours and hours before they found a little river where do could drink. When he sat in front of a tree he really looked good at the ferret. It made him think of the time he was a ferret. He was also white and very aristocratic. He desided to name him Gordon. Dont ask him way, he just thought it to be very funny. Than he wonderd where he was. He didnt have his wand. Obviously. But he could still try to apperate. So he did. He took Gorden and hold on to him for dear life.   
When he arrived at 12 grimmuald place at midday, he felt a awful pane ripping through his left arm and his chest. He screamed it out. Then Harry came running through the frontdoor wand in his hand, he looked shokked at Draco. Draco could see it for a split second before he blacked out.

Dream:  
We was walking trough diagonally, it felt like a normal day but it turned out to be everything eccept. He worked a very long shift again at the hospital. It was crazy. Honestly did people not know how to take care of a little cut on their foot, okay the little cut might be infected with one of the darkest curses there exict but still. When he walked to the front door and called out Harry’s name, he heard nothing. He walked up the stairs into the living room and froze. There Harry lay in his own blood. Lifeless. Draco screamed. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHO DID THIS?! Tears where streaming down his face when he rused to Harry’s side. But then he felt a burning feelng on his cheek. Like he was slapped.   
~*~  
Draco jolted awake. And saw a worried Harry. With red rimmed eyes and a shaking hand. He felt Gordon laying by his side. And he knew it’ll be alright. We will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> well this was a awfull story, tell me in the comments how awful it was xxx


End file.
